


Late Night Call

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bad Feeling, Cheering Up, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You’re feeling down, and your boyfriend will do anything to change that, even if it’s 3 in the morning.





	Late Night Call

You blew your hair out of your face. Nothing out of the ordinary happened to you, which was good. Right? You passed your phone from one hand to another. You still felt uneasy. Sad. Worried. Not to mention frustrated that you felt this way when you had no actual, physical, tangible reason to. You bt your lip and checked your phone. You scrolled aimlessly through your apps, and your eyes focused on the call button.

Without a plan, you pressed his number and held up the phone to your ear.

Suddenly, anxiety squeezed your chest. What if he was asleep? What if you disturbed him? What if he was annoyed? More and more question shoved their way into your mind as the phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times.

“Someone’s smoking weed late.”

Relief washed over you. You laughed a little. “I think you’re describing yourself, Connor.”

“Fucking tease.” He smiled tiredly. When he saw his phone ringing, his instinct was to immediately answer, but he couldn’t. He hadn’t told you that he’d been having insomnia lately. Worse than that, whenever he managed to fall asleep, nightmares plagued him. He didn’t want to worry you. “My stash is two steps away.”

You sighed. “Connor, I’m feeling… weird.”

“Weird how?” His voice dropped an octave. “Anything happen?”

You paused. “No,” you whispered guiltily.

“Coming over.”

“Connor, nothing happened,” you protested. “It’s stupid.”

You could hear his grunts over the phone. “I’ll be there in five.” He hung up.

Despite your guilt, you smiled a little. How did you get so lucky?

Just as he promised, Connor was tip-toeing inside your room and closing the door as quietly as he could. “(Y/n)?”

You laughed. “Nice job, double-o-seven,” you joked.

He rolled his eyes “Scootch.” He lifted your blanket and laid down next to you. He pulled you into his chest and cradled your head. “Everything’s better now, right?”

“Fuck off,” you teased. You squinted at his black clothes. “How are your hands and feet still freezing?”

“Freezing, you say?”

You blinked. “No.” You scrambled to get away from him, but Connor wouldn’t let you escape his chilling embraced. He pressed his palms on your cheeks.

“You’re a fucking vampire, Murphy!” you squealed.

He gasped. “You sneaky little fucker. You found out.”

You laughed and pushed him away. “You are absolutely ridiculous.”

Connor pulled you closer. His lips gently brushed yours. You held your breath as the same excitement vibrated throughout your body. “Connor?” you asked.

He finally kissed you. He pressed his lips against yours and pulled your closer by your cheeks. When he determined that you were close as you could be, his hands wandered to the back of your head.

You kissed back, your hands gripping his shoulders as your heart jumped for joy. A few months together, years of knowing each other, and he still took your breath away.

When the two of you finally separated, both of you were panting and holding onto each other. “Still ridiculous?” Connor whispered.

You nodded slowly. “Yep.” You laughed and gripped the sides of his hoodie to quickly kiss him once more.

“There it is.”

You tilted your head. “What?”

“That smile.” He pointed at your lips. “That is the drug they should’ve warned me about.” He kissed you. “Absolutely” -he kissed you again, holding onto your sides as he tried to mold his body against yours- “fucking addicting.”

“Worse than weed?”

“What’s weed?” He laughed and kissed you again.

You giggled and pushed him away. “I get it. I get it. I’m better now.”

“So you want me to leave?”

“Fuck no.” You wrapped your arms around his torso and let your head rest on his chest. “You’re staying here, vampire.”

He shook his head. “Fine, whatever you say.” He ran his fingers through your hair as your steady breathing relaxed him. Connor took a deep breath before kissing the top of your head and whispering, “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” You lifted your head and kissed him quickly. “Very much.”

He smiled. “Sorry, what was that?”

You kissed him. “Love you, too.”

“What?”

You shoved a pillow into his face. “Greedy!”

“Not my fault.” Your boyfriend threw the pillow aside and grabbed you again so you were right on top of him.

“We should probably sleep,” you said.

“Ok.”

“So you need to stop being adorable, so I can sleep.”

Connor scrunched up his nose. “Me? Adorable?”

You beamed, and Connor knew right then there was nothing more beautiful than you smiling at him in dim lighting. You kissed his forehead. Then, you gather his hair into two side ponytails. “Absolutely adorable.”

He glanced at the ponytails before messing up your hair. “Go to sleep.”

“Fine.” You let go of his hair and laid down on his chest. You relaxed in his embrace, but before sleep could take you, you whispered, “Connor, my parents will kill me if you’re in here by morning.”

“I don’t care. Look at me.” He gestured to his outfit. “We couldn’t have slept together, so it’s fine. My parents were being shitty, anyway.”

You perked up at that comment. You rested your chin on his chest. “Wanna talk about it?”

He aimlessly played with your hair and shook his head. “This is enough.”

“Are you sure?” You folded your hands underneath your chin. “I’m an excellent listener.”

“Yes.” He smiled. “Just go to sleep, babe. Go to sleep.”

You nodded and laid back down on him as Connor stroked your back and played with your hair. Soon enough light snoring met your ears. You giggled at the sight of your boyfriend beneath you, mouth slightly open and hair tousled around him. With your boyfriend’s breathing as your soundtrack, you fell to sleep soon afterward. You should have bad days more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you just need a tall and lanky Connor Murphy to cheer you up. 
> 
> If you like this oneshot, please comment and tell me what you think! Thank you so much!


End file.
